Die Angst der Sucherin
by yoho
Summary: Der Clown senkt die Besenspitze ganz leicht nach unten. Ich mache es ihm nach. Wir werden immer schneller und schneller. Ich jauchze vor lauter Lust an der Geschwindigkeit. Schließlich jagen wir auf die Torstangen zu. Dazwischen durch und am anderen Ende wieder raus aus dem Stadion. Eine Sekunde lang höre ich den Aufschrei des Publikums. Der Falke ist ein Stümper im Fliegen.


Title: Die Angst der Sucherin

Author: yoho

Rating: K

Teaser: Der Clown senkt die Besenspitze ganz leicht nach unten. Ich mache es ihm nach. Wir werden immer schneller und schneller. Ich jauchze vor lauter Lust an der Geschwindigkeit. Schließlich jagen wir auf die Torstangen zu. Dazwischen durch und am anderen Ende wieder raus aus dem Stadion. Eine Sekunde lang höre ich den Aufschrei des Publikums. Der Falke ist ein Stümper im Fliegen.

Authors Note: Es gibt seit einiger Zeit eine zweite Geschichten-Reihe von yoho. Neben den Stories über Harry, Hermine und ihre Adoptivfamilie, schreibe ich immer mal wieder Kurzgeschichten mit Rose Weasley als Ich-Erzählerin.  
Diese hier habe ich, wenn die Datumsangabe auf dem Rechner stimmt, bereits 2015 geschrieben und dann schlichtweg vergessen. Vielleicht war sie mir damals zu leicht. Letztes Wochenende habe ich den Text durch Zufall wieder entdeckt und irgendwie mag ich ihn jetzt.  
Die ganze Geschichte um Rose's Herkunft und warum Harry - und nicht Ron - ihr Vater ist, kann man übrigens in ‚Der Tag nach dem Weltuntergang' und in ‚Fast eine Familie' nachlesen.  
Und die Titel alle bisherigen Rose-Weasley-Geschichten findet ihr in meinem Profil.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 **Die Angst der Sucherin**

 _"Wenn man über diese Dinge, die unser Leben ausmachen, etwas halbwegs Vernünftiges sagen will, muss man schon ziemlich lange nachdenken."  
(W.G. Sebald, Schriftsteller)_

„Fliegt euch warm", sagt Angus und stößt sich vom Boden ab. Angus ist Kapitän der Gryffindor Quidditch-Mannschaft. Und ich, Rose Weasley, bin die neue Sucherin.

Natürlich denken einige, dass Harry da seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Aber nichts da. Harry hat erst davon erfahren, als ich schon im Training war.

Alles fing mit dem ersten richtigen Frühlingstag an. Sonne, blauer Himmel mit Wattewolken, singende Vögel und der ganze Kitsch. Und es war Sonntag. Ich schnapp mir also den Besen ohne Namen, den Harry im letzten Sommer auf Hogwarts vergessen hat und ab damit zum Quidditchfeld. Wenn nicht gerade Training ist, darf dort jeder fliegen. Doch da war niemand, außer mir.

Erst bin ich nur einfach so ein bisschen rumgeflogen. Aber dann war mir das zu langweilig und ich habe angefangen, verrückte Sachen zu machen, die ich mich bisher nur zusammen mit Harry getraut habe. Loopings, auf dem Rücken fliegen, ganz nahe über dem Boden, senkrecht nach oben und im Sturzflug wieder runter, Kurven, die immer enger werden, den Mund aufsperren und spüren, wie der Wind die Wangen aufbläht, laut schreien. Ich bin immer übermütiger geworden. Beim Slalom um die Stadiontürme ist es dann passiert. Der eine Turm wurde plötzlich ganz groß und das war's. Nein, ich bin nicht voll reingeflogen. Ich hab ihn nur gestreift. Aber das hat gereicht.

Abends konnte ich nur noch humpelnd laufen und als Sarah den Bluterguss auf meinem Oberschenkel gesehen hat, wollte sie mich sofort auf die Krankenstation bringen. Ich hab mich aber geweigert. Irgendwie war mir das total peinlich.

Das war am Sonntag. Fünf Tage später hat mich Angus nach dem Unterricht abgepasst. Er ist keiner, der zu viel redet. Ohne jede Einleitung hat er mich gefragt: „Wenn du willst, kannst du die neue Sucherin der Gryffindor-Quidditchmannschaft werden. Magst du?"

Bumm, das saß.

„Aber ich kann das doch gar nicht", stammelte ich.

„Ich hab dich am Sonntag fliegen sehen. Du kannst das."

Wenn es einen Preis für das röteste Gesicht in ganz Schottland gäbe, ich wäre eine heiße Kandidatin für den ersten Platz.

Angus konnte das nicht übersehen. „Machst nichts", hat er gesagt. „Ich werd' auch andauernd rot."

Da hab' ich Ja gesagt.

Ein halbes Jahr habe ich trainiert. Angus ist wirklich ein schweigsamer Typ. Aber ich glaube, er ist zufrieden mit mir. Sonst hätte er mich wohl kaum drei Monate früher als geplant für mein erstes richtiges Spiel eingesetzt. Ausgerechnet gegen Slytherin.

Ich sehe mich um. Das Stadion hat sich gefüllt. Ich bin so nervös, dass ich mich nicht mehr rühren kann. Ach Quatsch. Ich bin nicht nervös. Ich habe Angst. Noch nie in meinem Leben hab' ich solche Angst gehabt.

Jemand tippt mir auf die Schulter. Ich drehe mich um und sehe in ein Gesicht mit einer knallroten Knollennase und lustig funkelnden Augen, die unter blauen Lockenhaaren hervorschauen. Auch seine Jacke und Hose sind Blau, mit goldenen Sternen bestickt. Und er hat einen Besen in der Hand, der mir irgendwie vertraut vorkommt. Aber ich habe keine Zeit, groß darüber nachzudenken. Der Clown deutet mir, ich solle mich auf meinen Besen setzen und dann heben wir ab.

Zuerst fliegen wir einfach nur so im Stadion herum. Das Publikum johlt und pfeift. Aber ich höre den Lärm gar nicht. Dafür muss ich viel zu sehr darauf achten, dem Clown zu folgen. Mit der Zeit werden unsere Manöver immer gewagter. Wir umkreisen die Türme mit den Zuschauern. Jagen senkrecht die Wände hinauf. Oben, über den Zuschauerplätzen, fliegen wir auf dem Rücken einen großen Bogen und dann geht es nebeneinander im Sturzflug am Nachbarturm in die Tiefe. Ich schiele zu dem Clown hinüber und bremse erst als er bremst. Da sind wir etwa einen Meter über dem Boden.

Weiter geht die wilde Jagd nur Zentimeter über dem Stadionrasen. Die Schlabberhosen des blau-goldenen Clowns streifen die Spitzen der Grashalme. Plötzlich reißt er die Besenspitze nach oben und steigt senkrecht in den Himmel über dem Stadion hinauf. Ich mache seine Bewegung nach und bin sofort wieder neben ihm. Immer höher und immer höher, bis das Stadion unter uns aussieht wie das Miniatur-Modell im Quidditch-Museum.

Der Clown senkt die Besenspitze ganz leicht nach unten. Ich mache es ihm nach. Wir werden immer schneller und schneller. Ich jauchze vor lauter Lust an der Geschwindigkeit. In einem weiten Bogen umfliegen wir das Stadion und verlieren dabei immer mehr an Höhe. Schließlich jagen wir auf die Torstangen zu. Dazwischen durch und am anderen Ende wieder raus aus dem Stadion. Eine Sekunde lang höre ich den Aufschrei des Publikums. Der Falke ist ein Stümper im Fliegen.

Wir bremsen und kehren zurück. Der Clown fliegt dabei ein Wellenmuster. Rauf und runter und rauf und runter. Dabei drehen wir uns die ganze Zeit um uns selber. Erst fliege ich links und er rechts. Dann ich rechts und er links und rauf und runter und die nächste Rolle.

Ich muss lachen, weil das bestimmt total bescheuert aussieht. Dann der Pfiff des Schiedsrichters und wir landen mitten im Stadion. Es geht los.

Der Clown klatscht mich ab und tänzelt Richtung Spielfeldrand, den Besen über seiner Schulter. Irgendwo habe ich diesen Besen schon mal gesehen. Verdammt! Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern wo. Doch jetzt geht das Spiel los und ich muss mich um andere Sachen kümmern. Zum Beispiel um den Schnatz. Nach anderthalb Stunden kriege ich ihn und wir haben gewonnen.

Fragt mich nicht, wie ich ihn erwischt habe. Dagegen war das Warmfliegen mit dem Clown eine Spielerei. Ich hab' im Sturzflug eine der Torstangen gerammt, bin dann mit dem Sucher der Slytherins kollidiert, die Tribünen bin ich so niedrig überflogen, dass die Zuschauer die Köpfe einziehen mussten und dann habe ich die Gewalt über meinen Besen verloren und bin abgestürzt. Aber irgendwann zwischendrin hatte ich den Schnatz in der Hand und habe ihn nicht mehr losgelassen.

„Wer war eigentlich dieser komische Typ, mit dem du vor dem Spiel geflogen bist?", fragt mich Sarah nach meinem Besuch auf der Krankenstation und nach der Siegesfeier und krabbelt zu mir ins Bett.

Ganz ehrlich, ich habe seit dem Anpfiff nicht mehr an den Clown gedacht. „Keine Ahnung", sage ich.

Sarah liegt neben mir auf dem Rücken. „Und warum bist du dann mit ihm geflogen?"

Ja, warum bin ich mit ihm geflogen? „Ich hab überhaupt nicht nachgedacht", antworte ich. „Er hat mir gezeigt, ich soll mich auf meinen Besen setzen und dann hab ich's einfach getan."

„Du bist mir eine", sagt Sarah und knufft mich mit dem Ellenbogen.

Wir schweigen eine Weile.

„Aber der Clown war schon ein toller Flieger", sagt Sarah schließlich. „Lionels Onkel stand neben uns auf der Tribüne. Der, der früher mal Quidditch-Kapitän war. Er meinte, er hätte seit seiner Schulzeit nie wieder jemanden so gut fliegen sehen, wie dich und den Clown."

Ich drehe mich auf die Seite und sehe Sarah an. Es ist noch hell genug, dass ich die Konturen ihres Gesichtes erkennen kann. „Und wer war das, der damals so gut fliegen konnte?"

„Dein Vater", sagt Sarah.

Und da fällt mir ein, woher ich den Besen kenne, auf dem der Clown geflogen ist und ich muss lächeln. Mit diesem Lächeln schlafe ich ein und es ist mir völlig egal, dass es ziemlich eng in meinem Bett ist, weil Sarah nämlich neben mir eingepennt ist und ich sie nicht mehr wecken will, um sie zurück in ihr Bett zu schicken.

Am nächsten Tag bemale ich eine Karte mit blauer Farbe und zeichne dann ganz viele goldene Sternchen darauf. Quer über die Sterne schreibe ich mit einem roten Stift 'Danke!'. Die Karte schicke ich an Harry.

Zwei Tage später kommt die Karte zurück. 'Ich hab lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt' hat Harry unter mein 'Danke!' geschrieben. Und daneben klebt eine blaue Haarlocke.


End file.
